


Risotto

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Blaise returns home to find something unusual.





	Risotto

Blaise walked into his house, immediately getting the feeling that something was wrong, as soon as he stepped inside. He frowned. He could smell something...odd. Something strangely familiar. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised what it was, and he dropped his bag carelessly on to the chair, running hastily to the kitchen.

He had barely reached the kitchen door before a coughing fit overtook him, and his eyes began to water, from all the smoke that surrounded him. From inside the kitchen, he could hear her wheezing as well, so he gently opened the door to head in there. He was not prepared for the fresh wave of hot, dense smoke that hit him, but nonetheless, he managed to grab his wand and cast the required spell. In a few moments, all that was left of the disaster were the charred remains of what appeared to have been a risotto, and a very sheepish looking Parvati.

He raised and eyebrow at her, questioningly, but she hesitated for a few moments before replying.

"I was practicing making this...for your mother."

"My mother?" he asked, utterly baffled. As far as he could remember, his mother had never mentioned anything about her love for risotto in front of his wife. In fact, she had hardly even talked to Parvati.

"She sent a letter, apparently. I saw it when I came back. She is coming to visit next month. I remembered Theo teling me she loved risotto, and she doesn't seem to like me very much so I thought that-"

"Trying to cook one of the most difficult Italian recipes, a month in advance would help?" he finished her sentence, smirking.

"Something like that. Of course, I need more practice..." she began, nodding. Then, an idea struck her. "Will you teach me?"

Blaise sighed. He was already looking forward to the end of the month.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For a very cupcake-y Katz (roseusvortex on ffnet)! I'm sorry it took so long, dear. I hope you like it!


End file.
